


Price to Play the Game

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Choking, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, Love Confessions, Natasha loves it though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, also carolnat because why not, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You are assigned to go undercover with Natasha at Stark Industries. The only problem? She becomes the boss while Tony is away, leaving you to be her (very bratty) assistant.





	Price to Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentnatasharomanov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnatasharomanov/gifts).



> Happy Early Birthday :)

"How come Natasha gets to be the temporary boss until Tony comes back? I'm already here undercover!" You groaned, trying your hardest to catch up both to Fury and Natasha. 

"You're undercover as the night janitor, (Your Name), Natasha is the best option, but don't worry." He paused as he pushed the elevator button, turning to face you as the three of you waited. "You're going to go undercover as Natasha's assistant."

If it were possible, your jaw would have been touching the floor, you couldn't help but think he was joking in a way. But the shit eating grin on Natasha's face said that he was _very_ serious.

"Fine, but just know that I'd make a better boss," You pouted, and Natasha gave you a knowing look.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

\----

Setting up your desk in Natasha's new office, you thought of ideas just to annoy her. Especially now that she was your boss, you had to up your game - she loved it too, always giving her an excuse to bend you over and fuck you. Of course, it was just sex, she had made it clear that that's all she wanted. Same went with you, but you couldn't help but wish there was a little more. Either way - you were willing to keep what you had. 

Your desk was next to Natasha's, the two of you deciding to have them in the position so she had more room for papers. You didn't really need yours, but still had to look like you were doing something productive - you couldn't be teasing her all day, (as much as you wanted to). There was work to be done, even if it only consisted of you keyboard smashing on Microsoft Word. 

"Nat, I'm going to get a coffee, I'll be-" you began, but Natasha cut you off.

"No, I want you sitting here, like a good girl. On your actual break, you can." she smirked, and you bit your tongue. There was no way you were going to let he win. 

"Alright, Miss Romanoff, I can wait." you smiled softly, watching as her smirk turned into a serious look.

 _"Good girl."_

\----

After the work you had to do for Fury, you decided to decided to have some fun - you're break wasn't for another hour. You needed something to do, well, more like someone to do. 

Standing up to go shut, and lock the door, Natasha's eyebrows furrowed. "What're you doing, Pretty girl?" she asked, her tone teasing, and that's when you knew she had won completely.

"Locking the door so no one walks in as you fuck me," you whined, you could tell she was smirking, without looking at her. 

"Who says I was going to fuck you now? Maybe I've just been thinking about you sucking my cock under the desk?" Natasha pushed back against the desk, the chair gilded with ease. "I've got a meeting in ten minutes, and I intend for you to stay quiet. Got it, Princess? If you're a good girl, I'll fuck you as hard as you want"

"Y-yes, Mistress."

With that, you're moving to unlock the door. The faster you were to unlock the door, the faster you were to getting fucked. 

"Such a good girl for me, I didn't even have to tell you to do that," Natasha praised. You watched as she pulled down her pants, so that they were around her hips. Before she could continue, there was a knock on the door. "O-one second!"

"Knees now," she whispered, pointing underneath the desk. **“Try to stay quiet, understand?”**

You nodded as you got down underneath the table, watching as Natasha pulled herself closer to the desk. "Come in!" she said, and you heard the door open. Holding onto the base of her strapon, you wrapped your lips around the tip. You didn't want to make any noise, but you let out a hum. You began to enjoy the feeling of being ignored by her,Flicking you on the cheek, Natasha didn't even look down at you. The two voices sounded familiar, but of course, you weren't going to great them any time soon. 

"Where's (Your Name)?" the woman's voice asked softly, and you stopped your movements to look up at the redhead.

"She's currently on break, she hadn't eaten all day, poor thing. So I cut her some slack so she could go eat." Natasha smiled, and the woman dropped the matter. 

Pushing your head down further down, you looked up at Natasha. She was engaged in the conversation on something you knew nothing about. You hoped that they would leave soon, being this good for her was harder than you thought. The next thing you know, Natasha's hand is in your hair, guiding you up and down on her strap. She said goodbye to Fury, but when the woman speaks up, you hope she was leaving soon.

"We'll get you the flash drive you need." 

"Thank you, also do you know when Carol is coming back to earth?" she asked, and the woman lets out a light laugh

"Not sure, but when she comes in I'll let you know," 

"I appreciate it, Wan." Natasha's grip loosened as you pulled up for air.

"It's no problem, tell (Your Name) I said hello," she paused. "When she comes back from her break."

"Shut the door please, thank you!" 

Getting up off her chair, she locked the door. Her pants still around her thighs, a smirk on her face as she made her way back towards you. **“I’m not going to touch you unless you beg.”**

"But, Natasha, I was good!" You whined, and in response, Natasha pulled her pants up. 

"You can wait until we get back to your apartment, Princess. And to think you were being such a good girl." Natasha shook her head, sitting back on her chair. 

"Alright." You whine, sitting down at your desk. Your panties were ruined, and you could feel Natasha's stare. 

Two more hours until you were done for the day.

_You could do this_


End file.
